The term “MEMS” stands for microelectromechanical systems. A microphone arrangement with a first and a second transducer is known from US 2012/0039499 A1, whereas such transducers are opposite to each other and have a common volume. With such a design, the sound waves of the transducers can interfere with each other, which can have negative effects on the quality of the system, such that this MEMS arrangement, which is favorable in terms of manufacturing technology, is unsuitable for loudspeaker applications.